1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly aid for mounting self-adhesive components on glass panes or similar surfaces.
2. Description of the Background Art
A self-adhesive component is known from DE 198 46 969 A1. The component described therein, a rain sensor in a sensor housing, is affixed to a motor vehicle windshield by means of a transparent adhesive film. Placement of the component on the glass pane is conventionally done directly by hand. This has the disadvantage, in addition to a imprecise placement, that once adhered it is no longer possible to move the component to a different or better position.